Chocolate Stick
by pseudonym-nil18
Summary: please R&R...


**Chocolate Stick  
By Fuji17 a.k.a. _"pseudonym-nil18"_  
**

**Summary:** Having fun daydreaming during class? Maybe Kagome likes it a lot. (R&R PLEASE!)

**Pairings:** Kagome x Sango

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used here. )

It was a one frigid Wednesday morning in the Science Class; Kagome was bored over her substitute teacher. Since she was placed at the back of the room she grabbed the chance to eat the last Choki Choki Chocolate stick left inside her pocket. She tear the top and started to zip the chocolate inside, and it felt so sweet, she could feel her jaws aching. While eating, a flash of vision entered her mind, she was now mesmerizing about a woman she used to have a crush, on for a quite a long time. But then she didn't reveal anything to her. She used to give Sango Choki Choki when she arrives into the underworld, and Sango loves it very much.

She sighed deeply as she couldn't let go of Sango. She could see Sango's porcelain skin and cherry colored lips. Her body of nubile that attracts her very eyes. Sango's very expressive eyes full of lushes.

****

Kagome's POV

I was sitting comfortably at the toilet seat releasing my piss with my skirt placed in my legs and someone had entered the cubicle that I was occupying. The black haired woman was leering at me in sympathy. I was surprised for who it was, and it was Sango the woman I fancied for such a long period of time. She closed the door abruptly and turned to me. As to my horror she jumped into my neck and started to caress it using her sweet cherry lips. I moaned deeply and I stood up leaning against the four-walled cubicle. Her hands were on my waist now. And I could feel the tight grip of her hands to my waistline. She started to take off my uniform and as for my skirt I already took it off. I kissed her back massaging her tongue daintily as her tongue caressed mine.

"Sango-san, how did you get in here?" I asked in an addling voice.

"I don't know, I just felt that I missed you so much." She replied gabbling. And she continued her work gazing at my naked body. She finally removed her clothes immediately and returned to me. She pushed me to the wall and I was now stepping at the toilet bowl to control her twist. I just let her do her thing, I couldn't stop her either, and 'Nirvana' I just thought to myself. I bit my lip from the shudders she gave me and I could feel it in my entire body.

She began massaging my breasts gently and licked it idly. I frisked a bit to control my lechery expression. She finally entered my love tunnel, at first she hustled her forefinger. It was tormenting. I could feel her breath, soft whistle of tiredness. After all it was my first time. I wished to remain like that. I ululated gradually as I placed my arms around her neck gnarling against the back of her neck. She now removed her sweaty fingers out of my love tunnel and it felt so good. I was astounded of what just had happened. I gazed at her pretty face that turned into scarlet due of haggardness.

"Kagome-kun, do you love me?" she asked me with awe appearing in her doll-like eyes.

"Of course, I will always do Sango-san." I replied. I kissed her again but more passionately. I haven't felt that first real kiss in my entire. I entered more furiously as if we were exchanging each other's saliva. She returned it and kissed me back as if it was the end of the world and we didn't want to let go of each other, an idyll that is. But a sudden thing had happened and it was so unexpected. A man appeared and stared at us, a loom expression on his face. His eyes were like tennis balls after they saw us.

"What do you think you're doing in here? You pervert!" the man said to us.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my forehead. Something hit me in my forehead when I looked down the floor it was a blackboard eraser and someone must have hurled it at me. I looked at the whole classroom and all of my classmates were staring at me and they're all laughing at me.

"Ms. Kagome, what's the matter with you? Still on your trance situation?" the teacher asked to me, frowning.

"RIIIINNNNGGGG!" the school bell screamed.

"Saved by the bell!"

I thought to myself gauntly. It must have been a very wild premonition, 'Whoa.' I sighed. I hope it'll never happen again and not with that teacher. I exited the room, my gauntly feeling and not noticing that I'm still grasping the Choki Choki Candy. Chocolate splattered on my fingers and I decided to go into the Comfort Room to wash it. "This day is a one unique experience." I thought to my mind.

The question is, do I love Sango or it's just lust that I'm facing…

****

-Curtains Close-


End file.
